


Alexis 's desperation

by popaandreea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popaandreea/pseuds/popaandreea
Summary: Alexis is having a bad time during class when she's not allowed to go to the bathroom.





	Alexis 's desperation

It was a nice sunny day at the Duel Academy.Too bad the students were stuck in Dr Crowler's class.Jaden was beyond bored and he barely listened to what the effeminate teacher was saying,since he was more focused on the beautiful Alexis who stood in the top raw,looking so pretty today.However she seemed quite distracted.  
Actually,she looked more like she needed to go pee,especially with her bare long legs crossed together tightly,trying to focus on the lesson without attracting attention to her.  
The poor girl had no chance to pee since she overslept and when she woke up she was almost late for the class,so she dressed up quickly and rushed to the bathroom,only to find it occupied by her two female roommates,Jasmine and Mindy,who were taking a shower.  
She had no time to wait for them and the only thing she could imagine was just how angry Dr Crowler is gonna be if she was late for class,so she left without peeing and headed straight for the class.  
Now,Alexis knew there's no way in hell for Crowler to let her leave his classroom since he was the strictest teacher in the whole academy.  
She began to shift a little in her place.  
Her bladder felt so full and swollen at the point where it felt like it's gonna burst at any moment -- a trip to the restroom was all poor Lexi wanted in that moment,but the only way she could relieve all that pressure was if she asked Crowler's permission to let her use the bathroom,but she refused to do it,not only because it was embarrassing,but she was convinced the mean teacher won't let her go,considering that every student who asked his permission in the past had been denied.  
Alexis was sitting in her place,with her legs crossed in a ladylike way,occasionally shifting and fidgeting.  
Sometimes,she felt like she wasn't even able to sit down anymore,forget paying attention to the class.  
However,at one points the pressure on her bladder was so insufferable she had no choice.  
The blonde-haired Obelisk Blue girl raised her hand:  
-"What is it,Miss Rhodes?" asked Crowler on his usual unfriendly tone.  
-"Sir,may I please go to the ladies's room?" she asked red from embarrassment.  
-'No,my class in not over yet" replied the man annoyed.  
Alexis sat down,being at the the point where she was almost gonna cry seeing how unsimpathetic the teacher was.However,Alexis was a strong female and she didn't want to be seen crying.  
Crowler should have been reported to the academy for not allowing the students go to the bathroom,thought Alexis.  
She decided that asking one more time wouldn't hurt,definitely not worse than how her bladder hurt anyway.If he''ll deny her permission this time as well,she'd just warn him that she'll pee in his classroom,there was no other choice left.  
-"Sir,I'm really not feeling well.May I please go to the bathroom?" said Alexis,trying not to look to desperate.  
-"Miss Rhodes,at you age,you are supposed to be able to wait till the end of the class!" screamed Crowler loudly.  
She sat herself down once again and placed one hand on her skirt,hoping no one would notice how badly she had to go.  
Unfortunately,every boy in class stopped paying attention to the class,focusing on the beautiful Alexis.The thought of seeing the hottest girl in the whole school desperate for a pee was a dream come true for every male.  
Thinking at how great it would be if the pretty blonde-haired female student would if she had an accident.  
Jaden never wanted to admit that he was interested in seeing Alexis like that,but deep down he loved how hot she looked while needing the bathroom.However,seeing all the other guys focusing on her throughout the class was quite infuriating to him.It was like they were enjoying her pain.He especially disliked how mean Crowler was towards her.  
Jaden was obviously feeling quite bad for Alexis.He knew how difficult it was to make Crowler change his mind.It was also quite rude and unkind of him not to allow a lady to go to the bathroom.  
Jaden wanted to talk for Alexis,but considering that Crowler already hated him even more,that definitely wouldn't help her.Jaden also knew that if Alexis would have found out about what he felt of her desperation,she'd definitely be really angry on him.  
It seemed that during this time,Alexis's urge to pee grew so much that crossing her legs wasn't helping anymore.  
What was worse for Lexi was that Crowler was not talking about water-type cards.  
"Now,let's talk about the 7-stars water type monster effect card,Tidal Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls" explained Crowler.  
At the simple hearing of the word 'waterfall',Alexis felt like she's gonna leak at any moment.  
Well,now she definitely knew the 'myth' about water making you have to pee worse was true.  
"As you may know,this monster destroys 2000 of your opponent's points by simply splashing high-pressured water at them" said the teacher.  
Alexis couldn't take it anymore.The urge to pee was too extreme and all these 'watery' thoughts weren't helping at all.  
"There's also the trap card called 'Torential Reborn' which can be activated per turn and as you can see,the card looks like a flowing waterfall"  
While Crowler was explaining,Alexis tried her hardest not to listen to it.Thinking about waterfalls was just torture with a full bladder.  
"Miss Rhodes,are you paying attention to the class? If yes,tell me what was the purpose of the card I was talking about?" yelled Crowler at Alexis,who was now holding her head and placing hands tightly.  
Lexi had no idea what she was gonna say.She actually tried her hardest not to listen to it,so she had no idea.  
"i'm sorry,sir,I can't pay attention.I'm not feeling very well,if you'll excuse me' said Alexis,hoping Crowler will have a change of heart.  
"Waking up lately and not having time to use the facilities is probably one of the most disrespectful thing to do! DETENTION!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?


End file.
